The Empty Throne
by Duxbelli
Summary: Gareth of Conte is following his dreams. But in the process he may lose his throne - or his life. This is a tale of honor, courage, duty, and above all else, family.


**Okay, so I can't tell if this is a good story, bad story, etc. Review and tell me what you think about it. I have a general plan outlined for it, and I'll tell you this now, it's not a fairy tale type story. Meaning, it doesn't have the all around happy ending. If I continue with this I also have a sequel idea for this too. Feel free to flame, but outline your reason for flaming so I can fix it. **

**Another thing, sorry about not updating most of my stories. I've been working on writing fable type stories for my godmother. She's a psychologist and uses them in play therapy. Also, I've been planning the squadron calendar with my C/Commander. Yes, I know, excuses excuses. But you know, I'm rather lacking in motivation considering I didn't get many reviews at all for some of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Why isn't just writing disclaimer enough?**

* * *

"Gareth, I forbid you." his father said as Gareth emerged from his rooms carrying a duffel bag.

"Father, I need to do this."

"No! I will not stand for it! You will be a knight of the realm and that's the end of this," the King said, blocking Gareth's path through the hall. Gareth stopped and sighed.

He looked his father, King Roger II of Conte, in the eyes as he said, "I will do as I see fit, father. You always told me I that a noble is born into the service of the Realm. Why should you care how I serve?"

"It's dangerous!"

"As is a knight's work."

A look of desperation came across the King's face and he let out his last ditch effort to keep his son and heir with him.

"If you go," he king growled. "Don't expect to come back." With that he turned and swept away down the hall, head held high. It was all a show, and they both knew it.

Gareth sighed and took one last look at his room. Then he walked down the corridor, through the gardens and to the gate, where he saw the two people he respected most waiting for him.

_Wednesday, June 6, 260 HE_

_Cooper Residence_

_Upmarket, Corus_

_4 of the morning_

I defied my father yesterday, and I may pay for it. When he heard that I wasn't jesting about becoming a Dog he flew to my room to "forbid it". Lot a good it'll do him. I've told him since I was small I would do just this, and he acted as if I'd decided on a dare or sommat. I left the pages wing feeling refreshed, as if I were lifting a weight from my shoulders. I'd begun page training three years late because my health hadn't come back to me for some years after I was nabbed as a child.

Yesterday I was made a squire, but I was already packed. I had always known what my calling was, I had just humored my father during my page years. I packed my undergarments, belt, knife, sword, some armor, and two changes of practice clothes in a bag Master Cooper had loaned me.

I walked to the gate to find Guardswoman Beka and Lady Knight Sabine waiting for me. I spoke to the guards briefly before going to the two women. When I did approach them I greeted them and Lady Sabine handed me two bottles, one of walnut juice, the other a magically enhanced hair dye. I nodded my understanding and the three of us set off to the lower city.

"What did you tell Sergeant Goodwin my name was?" I asked Beka. She grinned.

"Pincas Huckleburr," she said. Lady Knight Sabine laughed at this. I frowned, there was something vaguely familiar about that name.

"Farmer's going to love that one," Sabine hooted. I always loved coming to the lower city with the Coopers and their friends. I was treated as a human, here. I'd even drank at the Dancing Dove on several occasions.

The two women took me first to the Cooper's, where I applied the walnut juice and hair dye, and traded my silk tunic and breeches for those of wool. When I emerged from the bathroom the women smiled and told me I'd missed behind my ears. I blushed and went to fix the problem.

When I entered the living room the second time, Master Farmer had joined them, and was regaling them with some fanciful tale of his time as an apprentice mage.

When he saw me, he said, "Now let's hear that Jane Street cant, Pincus."

"If i' please ya sah, I'd ruther not. Ma allus said I should talk educated-like." I said, my face set dead serious.

"Good. Now, you'll only need to to talk like that to my Lord Provost. After that, you may talk as you normally do with us." I'd always started to sound like a commoner when I wasn't with other nobles, Lady Sabine being the exception, of course. I needed to sound the very least like myself if I were to pass under Count Gershom's scrutiny. Beka had done me a solid when she asked if I could skip the first year because it'd be a waste of my and the instructors' time to teach me things I'd already learned. I'd been coming to Beka, Master Cooper, and Lady Sabine for extra lessons in my spare time since I'd been a page. Lessons in Dog work from Beka, Master Cooper for unorthodox magic, and Lady Sabine for weapons and the intricacies of command. Count Gershom had agreed, provided I'd take and pass an examination of my skills and knowledge.

Out of curiosity I asked Beka, "How did you explain me knowin' Dog work to Ger- my lord?" I'll have to get used to speaking of nobles as above me.

She smiled a jovial smile, "I told him the truth. You'd met me on the Hunt," we all knew what Hunt she spoke of, "and when you found yourself free you asked me for lessons in Dog work. It's all one hundred percent true."

After Master Farmer's laughter had died down he went with me and Beka to Count Gershom's home.

I must end this here, for I am tired and I hurt from many bruises. Tomorrow I shall visit Mithros's temple, and ask for his blessing for my choice to be a Dog.

_Thursday, June 7, 260_

_Outside the Watch Commander's Office_

_Jane Street Kennel, Corus_

_6 of the morning_

Last night was one of the most grueling nights of my life. I was put through every possible scenario I could possibly come up against, quizzed relentlessly on everything from how to tie a hobble to magic theory to how to treat every wound known to man. Considering I'd arrived near midnight and been tested until 4 of the morning, I believe I did very well.

Count Gershom looked at me funny when he asked me why I wished to be a Provost's Guard and I answered "To serve the realm to my utmost ability." Apparently your average recruit says something more along the line of, "'cause my Da was one" or, "'cause Ma said I'd be good at it." I passed though, and afterward I stumbled back to the Cooper's for an hour's rest before being dragged out of bed to report to Sergeant Goodwin today.

Now I sit here on this bench outside the watch commander's office while Sergeant Goodwin gets the papers ready to get me a few puppy uniforms and other pieces of equipment I didn't already have. Also, she's to decide who will be my "parents", or the senior Dogs who will train me for a year. That is what I'm anxious about. I also need to go to the temple today, after I get my supplies. And Lady Sabine said she'd like to see me today about something. That'll be easy though, she's at the inn across from the Coopers' until she finds a town house (she lived at the palace these past years, but she resigned from the Houseguard a month ago).

I suppose it's too much to wish for me to be assigned to Beka and Silas.


End file.
